What Might Have Been
by BlondieAL
Summary: Lana gets a glimpse of what her life could have been like... with Clark
1. Default Chapter

What Might Have Been

Authors note: Yet another fic from me to you! This was going to be a song fic but I made some minor alterations and decided to go in a whole other direction

Takes place about 6 years into the future. Lana and Clark were together at one point...oh you'll read about it in the story...it's kind of a weird one, like the scrooge story... Enjoy and R/R!! Hey Stef! My #1 fan!

Disclaimer: Nope not a thing... well...maybe hunky angel guy...

Lana never thought it could be this difficult to drive and read a map at the same time. Of course it might have helped had it been daylight and she had even the slightest clue how to get where she was going. 

"Was Kansas always this darned flat?", she asked herself while staring out at the vast nothingness before her. The rain outside was pitter-pattering on the roof and the windows, making it even harder to see the road signs and rest-stops. Lana had moved to St. Louis after she had completed college but she was going to Metropolis to help out a friend who was in her ninth month of pregnancy. The poor thing could hardly bend over to tie her shoes and the fact that the father was long gone couldn't be too easy to deal with either. Lana finally decided to give up on the idea of a map and just do her best with out it. "It's not like I'm actually going to hit anything out here anyway." she sighed to herself.

She decided to flick on the radio and see what was playing. Maybe something will take her mind off the rain and the fact that it was 1:24 am. After a few moments of screaming used car commercials and late- night call in shows, she found a soft rock station. The words to a began to fill the air and she found herself singing the lyrics to the all familiar tune.

_Sure I think about you now and then,_

But its been a long, long time.

I've got a good life now and I've moved on.

So when you cross my mind...

I try not to think about what might have been,

cause that was then.

And we have taken different roads.

We can't go back again.

There's no use giving in.

And there's no way to know,

what might have been.

We can sit and talk about this all night long.

And wonder why we didn't last.

Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know,

but we'll have to leave them in the past.

So try not to think about what might have been,

cause that was then.

And we have taken different roads.

We can't go back again.

There's no use giving in.

And there's no way to know,

what might have been.

That same old look in your eyes. 

It's a beautiful night.

I'm so tempted to stay.

But too much time has gone by,

we should just say, "goodbye"

and turn and walk away.

And try not to think about what might have been,

cause that was then.

And we have taken different roads.

We can't go back again.

There's no use giving in.

And there's no way to know,

what might have been.

It must have been the song and the fact that she was totally alone with her thoughts, because at that moment, she began to think about Clark. She broke up with him because, well, it always seemed that he was hiding something and she felt hurt that he didn't trust her enough to tell her. He had always said he'd tell her when the time was right...but the time was never right. The question of "what if?" had plagued her on a few occasions, and this was one such occasion. As her mind began to wander, so did her eyes. They wandered off the road, and off the guard rail she was about to ram into. The force of the impact thrust her forward but, luckily, she was wearing her seat belt and didn't come to much harm.

"What a fabulous night for a car wreck.", she muttered to herself as she opened the car door. The rain had picked up and it had even started to thunder and lightning. The front of the car wasn't too bad, just one headlight was out and there was a horrendous scratch all the way down the side. Oh, and a busted tire. Even though Lana, carried a spare with her in the trunk, she hadn't a clue on how to actually change the busted tire. As she was walking around to the trunk, she was enveloped by a blinding whitish blue light, and felt the electricity coarse through her body, jerking her violently for a few moments, and then it was gone. Her body collapsed in a heap on the wet pavement. 

__


	2. Chapter 2

What Might Have Been

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews!! You love me! You really love me! anywho, here's the next part hope u enjoy it, just for kicks, I thought id give hunky angel guy a southern accent, so some of the words are spelled a little funny, hehe dont be alarmed.

Disclaimer: Dont own Lana or Kansas( as if id want it) I own angel guy but use him all u like!

"Hey Hun you alright?" asked a deep southern voice. Lana's eyes fluttered open and saw a guy with blonde hair that fell in front of deep- set brown eyes, looming over her. She didn't realize until the was on her feet how huge this guy really was. He must have been about 6'3 and he had very broad shoulders. Lana wondered how she could feel this good after being hit by lightning until she turned around and saw her body was still laying on the wet pavement. The guy, followed her gaze and decided to speak up.

"Don't worry, yer not dead." he said really quickly. She turned around and gave him a scared and confused look, that obviously meant, "go on".

"Yer kinda in life and death limbo, I guess you'd say." he was trying to find the right words. He didn't expect Lana to come and give him a hug. She started to cry, she didn't know why, but something inside was triggered. He put his arms around her and held her for a minute until she had calmed down. Lana liked the way his arms felt around her, they made her feel safe, kinda like Clark's had.... 

That's when she realized that even though they had been standing in the rain he wasn't the least bit wet. 

"Why aren't you wet?" she asked finally.

" Same reason you can see me even though yer body is still laying over yonder. I'm yer guardian angel." he said with a smile.

"On any other day I'd say this is crazy but based on the events of the past 3 hours I don't think this is too strange." Lana said while looking around. When she turned back she noticed him walking in the direction she had been traveling.

"Where are you going?" Lana yelled after him.

"To Metropolis." he said without turning around

"But that must be at least 50 miles away!" she said while trailing after him.

"We got time." was all he said.

After what seemed hours of walking in silence Lana decided to speak up.

" So angels wear Abercrombie & Fitch huh?" she asked, trying to strike up even a little bit of a conversation.

"What? You think we wear togas and sandals and play the harp? Just cause I'm a heavenly warrior doesn't mean I can't dress nice." he said with a smile. He was wearing Timberlands, Levi's, a green sweater and a leather jacket to top it all off.

"So where are you from?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"Up north, way up north." he smiled.

"You don't sound like you're from the north." Lana said with an eyebrow raised. She knew he meant heaven but she decided to play along.

"Ha, yeah, I get that a lot." he laughed.

Do you have a name I can call you by?" Lana asked.

"You can call me Sawyer." he replied.

"They love you, ya know. And they miss you." he said looking down at her. Lana's eyes shot towards his. How'd he know she had been thinking about her parents.

"You've talked to my parents?" she asked in astonishment.

"On several occasions. They're proud of you." he said keeping his eyes on the road in front of them.

"Where was their guardian angel?" Lana asked bitterly. 

"It's not our job to play God. We only keep you safe 'til it's yer turn to go. When yer times up, there's nothin more we can do." he said, he sounded a little sad.

"I don't understand a god that would take my parents away from me." Lana said angrily, she could feel the tears running down her face, but they were hidden by the rain.

"It's not our place to understand Him. All we can do is play the hand we're dealt." Sawyer said matter-a-factly.

Why couldn't their angel have protected them!?" she hissed.

"You can't fool with the way things gotta be" he said simply.

"Things didn't have to be this way!" she screamed and started to jog away.

"What if I told you that things are better because of what happened to yer folks?" he shouted after her. She stopped and turned to face him.

"How could things be better?!" she asked.

"You would never have met Clark." he told her

"What do you mean?"


	3. Chapter 3

What Might Have Been

Authors note: I'm so sorry this took so long, writers block... it's evil. Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed! It's nice to have something to go on. I think this is going to be the last chapter...I'm totally horrible at endings...I mean really bad.... hopefully this one wont stink that bad. Not like you guys are reading this anyway...on with the show! 

disclaimer: not mine...

Where we last left our heroes....

"Okay this might be a little of a shock to you, 'course of I'd seen the thangs that you've seen in the past few hours I wouldn't have that much trouble with it...", the angel trailed off.

"Just tell me." Lana said impatiently.

"Well, see if you can wrap yer head around this," he paused, "Clark came from another planet with the meteor shower and he can do some pretty extreme stuff, and no one knows except his parents." he said it as if you hear about this kind of thing everyday. Lana's mouth dropped and she was so shocked that she had to sit right there on the ground. Sawyer waited there and let her soak it all in...which took about 20 minutes. She finally spoke.

"I knew that he was keeping something from me but I never imagined this. I would say you're lying but seeing as you're an angel I don't think that could be right." She shakily got to her feet with a hand from Sawyer.

"Well, now that you know, are you going to go back to Clark so thangs'll be the way that God intended." he asked her was they continued walking.

"Why would I do that? He obviously didn't trust me enough to keep his secret, if he really loved me he would have told me, and it was just too long ago." she said angrily, but with a hint of sadness.

"No, it was just a moment ago." he said looking her in the eyes. "I don't understand you. There is a person for everyone, whether they live on Earth or not, God brought Clark here to you because He knew that you needed him. You know how often that happens? Not very, and you're going to throw it all away. God brought you yer very own miracle, not only did he bring you a miracle, this miracle loves you more than anyone. Every girl he has ever met has always been compared to you, and in his eyes, no one has ever measured up. Yer life is blessed, and it makes me sad that you don't see it as such." he shook his head as he said it.

"I just don't know how we could have much of a future." she said softly, the anger in her voice was gone. 

"I'll show you how it could have been, how it still could be." he said, digging in his pocket. He pulled out a little black hand mirror.

"I know yer probably thinking, "Cheap Beauty and the Beast knock off", but it really works." he laughed a little as he said it, and handed her the mirror.

She took it in her hands and saw her reflection fade away and the image of a house appeared. It was a little blue house, not grand but just the right size, with snow covering the roof and front yard. The house got closer and closer until she could see through the window, and she saw herself on the couch, and she noticed that she was pregnant, which kind of freaked her out at first. As she watched, she saw Clark come in carrying two mugs, he handed one to her and sat down beside her on the couch. He rubbed her belly and smiled sweetly at her. The image continued for a few more seconds and then faded back to Lana's reflection. Lana couldn't help but feel regret for leaving Clark. She had seen the love in his face as he held her close. Nothing but love and adoration. Sawyer took the mirror from her and folded it up and put it back in his coat. 

"I suppose my work is done here." he sighed.

"Thank you. Thank you for looking out for me." Lana said as she hugged him. 

"Always." he replied while returning the hug.

"Time for you to go back." he said and pulled away.

"Yeah, I know, send my parents my love." she said.

"I will, goodbye Lana." he said, and then the bright light faded back to darkness, and Lana could feel the rain on her face and her eyes opened. Every muscle in her body hurt but she managed to pull herself off the ground. She inspected the car, the tire was fixed, how convenient, she thought. She got in the car and drove, and drove, and drove. After what seemed like hours she pulled into the drive way of a small blue house, she didn't know how she got there, but she didn't question that this was the right house. She flew out of the car, soaking wet, and ran up the front porch steps and rang the bell several times. And there he was. Just as she remembered him. She flung her arms around him and kissed him. He seemed surprised, but he did return the kiss. 

"I'm sorry I left, and I'm sorry it took me so long to come back." she said as she pulled away from him. 

"Oh, it wasn't that long Lana, it was only a moment ago." 


End file.
